museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
NMAI NYC Social Media
facebook comment.png|NMAI NYC Facebook page with linked image and liked comment twitter.png|NMAI Twitter feed youtube.png|NMAI YouTube channel flckr.png|NMAI NYC Flickr page blog.png|NMAI blog topic: GGHC The social media evident on the National Museum of the American Indian’s website includes : ''' *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube *Flickr *NMAI Blog '''Evidence of worthwhile social media activity by the museum and/or its associated community: *The Facebook page for NMAI NYC has been posting a lot about the Partners in Preservation competition (they want to improve/build the Education center); many of the posts are from a mobile device. *The Twitter feed has been posting almost exclusively about the PiP competition; someone is thanking voters and retweeting posts where people mention voting for the museum; this is pretty active, they have been posting 3-5 times a day. *The museum posts information about events going on in the city that might be of interest to patrons on Facebook and Twitter *The YouTube channel features a video about the construction of a totem pole for the NMAI DC facility, with 1,203 views in the 2 months since it was uploaded. There are also playlists for Staff Favorites, Lectures & Symposia, and Native Storytelling, among others. Posted a note to the Facebook group: *Facebook comment : one person 'liked" the comment (see above picture in slideshow) How does social media usage compare with other similar museums? *'''The museum keeps its Facebook & Twitter accounts separate from the NMAI in DC, but shares the Blog, Flickr, and YouTube. On the blog, there are two topics, "NMAI in NY" and "GGHC" that you can use to filter the posts to the ones specific to the NYC facility. *The National Museum of African American History and Culture, a Smithsonian Institution, has a blog which only posts about twice a month, but they just broke ground in DC and the facility won't be done until 2015. *The National Air & Space Museum, also Smithsonian, has Flckr, Facebook, and YouTube icons on their home page. They tweet 5-10 times a day. The featured video on the YouTube channel is a time lapse of Artic Sea Ice. *The National Museum of Natural History has 8 social media icons on its homepage. They tweet 3-5 times a day, unless there is an event (and then activity increases). Their YouTube channel has several videos with no views, and also several videos with hundreds of views (mostly those about volcanoes and dinosaurs). There are videos about Native American culture and language preservation, which seem to overlap in audience with NMAI. The blog only posts a few times a month, but the post are long and full of detail and pictures. *The National Museum of American History posts to their blog every couple of days. Their are no social media links on the home page, but you can Digg, Facebook, Tweet, or Google Plus the blog post. They have a Twitter and someone thanks people for tweets, there is a tweet with the hashtag this "day in history" each day. '''What social media features could usefully be improved/added? *They could feature Google Plus Category:National Museum of the American Indian